Various collapsible containers are available. These are particularly useful for produce such as fruit and vegetables, but are not confined to the conveyance and storage of such produce.
Known collapsible containers suffer from the disadvantage that they are relatively complicated to erect for use and to collapse for storage and transport purposes, and are consequently not widely accepted by users. Furthermore, known collapsible containers often lack strength and rigidity, and are consequently easily deformed in use resulting in damage to goods contained therein. Consequently also such known containers are not suitable for permanent packaging or storage systems.